Sun Wukong
Sun Wukong is a Faunus from the Kingdom of Vacuo, who later moved to Mistral and made his first appearance in "The Stray". His weapon is a collapsible staff that separates into two pairs of nunchuks made of guns called Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang. Appearance Sun is a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and dark-gray eyes in Volume 1-3, but in Volume 4, his eyes are blue. He wears two red wrist bracers and an open loose collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He sports black and yellow sneakers and wears a twisted golden necklace around his neck, with a round pendant bearing his monkey emblem. As a result of his Faunus lineage, he has a long prehensile monkey tail the same color as his hair. Sun also hides his weapon under his shirt on his back. Personality In his first appearance, Sun is shown to be fun-loving and mischievous, with little regard for the law - stowing away on a ship, thanking the crew for the ride during his escape, throwing a banana peel in a detective's face, and stealing apples. He has a lot of self-confidence, referring to himself as a "great stowaway". He also has a strong crush on Blake Belladonna. In conversation, Sun is very laid-back and casual. He is also kind and patient, willing to listen to Blake Belladonna's story and waiting for her to do so for nearly two days, bearing with her "small talk and weird looks". He is not afraid to give his opinion and has a dislike for those who regard themselves as "holier than thou", or who "use force to get whatever they want", such as the White Fang. Sun also seems to be willing to help others, regardless of whether he is asked or not, even if he barely knows them. In his second appearance, he goes out of his way to help Blake, whom he had just met and barely knew. This quality is further demonstrated when he readily volunteers to help Team RWBY with their investigation, despite both Blake and Ruby stating their opposition to his involvement. Sun is seen not to be fond of formal clothing and heavily dislikes it. He pointed out that in Vacuo they aren't seen wearing such clothing. However, Blake said later on to Sun that he looked good in a tie. He also doesn't like it when people dear to him have to risk their lives, as he showed great opposition to Ruby and Weiss endangering themselves to search for Jaune and Pyrrha during the Grimm attack on Beacon Academy. Abilities and Powers Athleticism Sun has been shown to be quite athletic, relying on parkour for mobility. He is capable of jumping large distances and can utilize his tail as an extra appendage. It is likely that much of this comes from his Simian-Faunus nature. He was able to leap off a building, land on Roman Torchwick, and then perform a front handspring and a front-flip before coming to a stop. Sun is capable of jumping large distances between cars and still being able to move without losing his balance. Sun may also possess night vision, which is a common trait amongst Faunus. In "Painting the Town..." he manages to find and escape out a window with Blake after she cut the power at a White Fang meeting. Sun is also a very skilled climber, claiming to climb trees all the time and having done so to reach Team RWBY's dorm room, which is implied to be several stories above the ground. Combat Sun seems to be highly adept in martial arts, able to fend off many members of the White Fang single-handedly without taking a hit and using his tail as an extra appendage during combat. He also seems to be exceptionally skilled with his weapon, which has two forms. In its staff form, every hit triggers a small explosion and it is able to deflect projectiles and blasts while spun quickly in a defensive stance. Sun is also able to emit a shockwave by slamming his staff to the ground. Given his origin, Sun's use of his staff is most likely based off a form of monkey kung fu. While his staff is in its secondary "gun-chucks" form, he is able to fire shots at his enemies from both weapons simultaneously, with bullets similar to those found in Ember Celica. This lets him keep a steady barrage on his opponent with at least one weapon at any given time without losing the ability to defend himself. He appears to have above-average strength, being able to send multiple White Fang members flying with a sweep of his staff. This may be attributed to his Faunus heritage. He also has above average speed and endurance, such as being able to run constantly without showing signs of fatigue, as was the same in is fight with Roman. Semblance Sun's Semblance is first seen in "Painting the Town...", where he emits two spectral clones of himself. One of the clones is armed with his staff, while the other had no weapon. The spectral clones explode on contact with an opponent. While his Semblance is activated, his hair and tail glow yellow. He needs to stand still and concentrate while using his Semblance. Volume 2 Director's Commentary 48 minutes, 11 seconds Perception As a Faunus, he may have a heightened sense of smell or animal intuition, as well as night vision. Sun may have the ability to distinguish a disguised Faunus from a normal Human as he is seen winking at Blake in particular when he passed by her during his escape from authorities. This is later backed up when he says that he knew she would look better without the bow, implying he knew she was a Faunus, despite it being hidden by the bow. Trivia *Sun Wukong alludes to the classical character of the same name from the Chinese novel Journey to the West. The classical character was a monkey who fought with a staff called Ruyi Jingu Bang, near identical to the name of his weapon in RWBY, Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang. Whereas the RWBY character can create clones of himself through his Semblance, the classical character had the ability to create clones of himself from strands of his hair. **The character Sun Wukong is most commonly associated with the color gold. Incidentally, "Sun" is also the English word of the star of our solar system, which is associated with the color yellow. **''Sūn Wùkōng'' (Simplified: 孙悟空; Traditional: 孫悟空) is normally pronounced as "Soon Woo-kong", though as with many foreign names, this is not the case in RWBY. *Monty Oum once tweeted that his computer began lagging when he put three Suns in a scene, as well as the fact that most of Sun's polygons are in his hair.Monty Oum's Twitter *As his neck-chain is part of his design template and not an add-on (e.g. the chain on his pants), the accessory is not affected by gravity as it should be, as emphasized when he is shown hanging upside-down. However, this is fixed on his new model for Volume 2. *In the credits of "Black and White", Wukong's name is misspelled "Wukon". *According to a tweet by Monty and the DVD Commentary for Volume 1, he described Sun to his concept artist in one word: "ABS".[https://twitter.com/montyoum/status/426711076965982208 Monty Oum's Twitter] *Michael Jones and Kerry Shawcross, the voice actors of Sun and Neptune Vasilias respectively, have made it official that the ship name for their characters is "Sea Monkeys".Michael Jones' Twitter *In the teaser trailer for Camp Camp, another animated series produced by Rooster Teeth, a figurine of Sun was briefly seen in the cubicle belonging to "Yssa".[[:File:Rwby easter eggs camp camp.png|'Camp Camp Teaser Trailer']] References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Faunus Category:Team SSSN Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Haven Academy Students